Uma pequena ajuda
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: O que acontece quando Lois e Clark tem que tomar conta de um bebe?
1. Chapter 1

Lois estava gerenciando o Talon enquanto Martha estava em Metropolis, acompanhando Jonathan durante os exames. Lois estava tão destraída fazendo as contas, que nem percebeu quando a última funcionária foi embora. Até que um ruído a desperta. Era um choro de um bebe.Lois se levanta para expulsar quem quer que fosse que estivesse ali, pois o Talon estava fechado Quando chega mais perto da última mesa do Talon, Lois leva um susto com o que vê. Não havia ninguém ali, pelo menos ninguém com mais de 6 meses de idade.

-O que eu faço agora?- dizia Lois, enquanto olhava assustada pra aquela 'Coisinha'que não parava de chorar.

-Ah Meu Deus, eu não possso ficar sozinha com esse bebê- Lois que ainda mantinha uma certa distância , se aproxima -Oi, Coisinha. Será que sua mãe te esqueceu aqui? Você deve estar achando que eu sou uma idiota, por que nenhuma mãe esquece um bebê. Vamos ver o que você é- Lois constata que se tratava de uma menina-"Que tal darmos uma voltinha?"

-Hey Smallville -Lois o que você faz aqui a essa hora?  
-Eu preciso da sua ajuda -Será que não poderia esperar até amanhã?  
-Nós não podemos -Nós?  
Nesse momento Lois amostra a cestinha em que estava o bebê.

-Você por um acaso não atropelou o bebe nem a mãe dele, né?  
-Clark!  
-Ué, o último ser vivo que você trouxe pra cá é que me faz pensar assim.  
-Uma coisa é eu atropelar um cachorro e outra bem diferente é eu atropelar uma pessoa -Ok. Então o que aconteceu?  
-Ela foi abandonada numa das mesas do Talon.  
-O que você vai fazer?  
-Eu não sei por isso vim aqui -Você já tentou falar com a Xerife?  
-Já. Ela falou que como é fim-de-semana, a maioria dos policiais estão de folga, e o serviço social ou qualquer outro departamento público que possa me ajudar não está funcionando. E que eu tenho que esperar até segunda.  
-O que você espera que eu faça?  
- Me ajude a tomar conta dela, ora.  
-Você é mulher, use o seu instinto maternal.  
-Ele ficou meio enferrujado depois de anos lhe dando com soldados.  
-É. Realmente não seria um boa deixar você sozinha com essa criança -Smallville, me faz um último favor. Pega minha mala lá no carro. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lois estava sentada no sofá sem saber o que fazer, enquanto Clark a observava. Nesse instante o bebê volta a chorar e Clark a pega no colo.

-Não acredito! Ela mal acorda e já volta a chorar?  
-Ela já tava chorando antes? O que você fez pra acalmá-la -Nada. Acho que uma hora ela se cansou e dormiu.  
-Lois! Ela deve estar com fome. Segura ela aqui, que eu vou preparar o leite.

Clark coloca o bebê nos braços de Lois, e vai pra cozinha preparar a mamadeira.O bebê parecia gostar de estar ali com Lois, embora ela quase não encarasse a "Coisinha".

-Pronto.- Clark volta da cozinha e entrega a mamadeira a Lois.  
-Foi rápido -Então, ela tem nome?  
-Por enquanto só Coisinha. Alguma sugestão?  
-Que tal Lana?  
-Sem chance! Você não vai colocar o nome da sua namorada no bebê que eu achei. -Então pense num nome -Deixa eu ver... Que tal Joanne?  
-Seu nome do meio? Não! Ela tem cara de...

Clark pensava num nome quando Lois subitamente disse:

-Lara!  
-Lara? É, eu gostei.  
Lois nem podia imaginar o quanto aquele nome significava pra ele. Ele se aproxima de Lara, sorridente -Oi Lara eu sou o Clark e essa doida que está segurando você é a Lois.  
-É Clark, tem alguma coisa aqui.- Dizia Lois enquanto colocava a mão no bubum do nenê.  
-Anh? Onde?  
-Smallville! Ela precisa trocar a fralda -Você não tem nenhuma?  
-Claro! Eu sempre ando com fralda no carro pro caso de encontar um bebe perdido -Eu vou procurar uma farmácia 24 horas. Você pode ficar uns minutos sozinha com ela?  
-Smallville, anda logo! Ah! Aproveita e traz talco e pomada contra assaduras.

Clark pega o carro, mas o abandona mais a frente, usa sua super velocidade e vai até Grandville comprar todas as coisas já que em Smallville não existia farmácia 24 horas.

-Aqui tá a fralda.  
-Ótimo. Agora você pode trocá-la -O que? Eu não vou fazer isso. Você cuidou da sua irmã, já tem experiência.  
-E você também tem uma certa experiência. Mas eu, felizmente, não peguei essa fase da minha irmã, portanto eu não sei trocar fralda.  
-Mas é uma menina. É melhor você trocar.  
-Me dá logo essa fralda

Lois puxa a fralda da mão do Clark. Ela olha para Lara, que parecia a estar desafiando. Ela se atrapalha um pouco o que faz com que a pequena Lara dê risadas, e conseqüentemente Clark. Lois olha para ele repreendendo-o, e depois olha para Lara que parecia estar se divertindo muito com aquela situação.

-Agora você ri, né? 


	3. Chapter 3

Na manhã seguinte:  
Lois acorda com batidas na porta. Ao abrir os olhos Lois percebe que um lençol está cobrindo o seu corpo, e vê que ao seu lado está Clark. Por um momento ela sorri, mas as batidas à porta a trazem-na de volta a realidade.

-Depois de ter dormido apenas 4 horas durante a noite, tudo o que eu precisava agora era que alguém batesse na porta às 9 da manhã. Clark levanta! Anda logo!

Ela caminhava completamente sonolenta em direção a porta. Ao abri-la dois rostos conhecidos e sorridentes, são vistos.

-Lois? O que você faz aqui?- Pergunta Lana.  
-É uma longa história. Entrem.  
-Nossa, parece que um furacão passou por aqui- Falava Chloe enquanto olhava a bagunça ao redor.

Ao se aproximar do sofá, onde Clark ainda estava dormindo, Lana percebe o lençol desforrado, onde provavelmente Lois havia dormido. Era inevitável não sentir ciúmes daquela situação. Afinal, o que ela estaria fazendo ali?

-Ah! Não! Ainda não levantou? Smallville acorda! Smallville!- Lois vai na cozinha, pega um copo com água gelada e joga no rosto de Clark, que finalmente abre os olhos, assustado. -Finalmente acordou. A Lana e a Chloe estão aqui.

-Bom dia meu amor- Lana deposita um beijo nos lábios de Clark.  
-Bom dia Lana. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?  
-É que o meu pai tava dormindo e eu não tinha a chave. Daí penssamos em vir pra cá, já que ninguém aqui costuma dormimr até tarde.  
-Falando nisso cadê o seus pais?  
-Estão em Metropolis. Meu pai foi fazer exames de rotina.  
-Se me dão licensa eu vou subir e tomar um banho pra ver se eu desperto- Lois já está subindo as escadas, em direção ao banheiro, quando Lara volta a chorar. -Eu não acredito. Clark olha ela por favor.  
-Nada disso é a sua vez.  
-Eu mereço!  
-Tem um bebê aqui? Quanto tempo eu passei fora?  
Chloe sorri sarcasticamente, mas depois percebe que sua brincadeira não foi muito apropriada, já que a namorada de Clark estava por perto. 


	4. Chapter 4

Os quatro vão em direção à cozinha onde uma cestinha está em cima do balcão.

"Ela é tão linda" Diz Lana ao olhar o bebê mais de perto.  
"Qual o nome dela?" pergunta Chloe "Lara!" Responde Clark.  
"Aposto que foi você que deu esse nome" Arrisca Chloe, sabendo que aquele era o nome da mãe biológica dele.  
"Na verdade fui eu" Fala Lois, que olha para Lara e a pega no colo, o que faz com que se acalme. "Bem! Clark você prepara a mamadeira dela que eu vou ver se não tem nenhuma surpresinha aqui." Ela sai em direção à sala mas para na porta da cozinha."Ou melhor, já que vocês chegaram, bem que podiam ajudar né? Lana! Você que já tem certa experiência pode trocar a fralda dela, enquanto a Chloe ajuda o Clark a preparar a mamadeira"  
"Claro! Vai ser ótimo poder ajudar"  
"Que bom! Então toma essa coisinha aqui, que eu vou tomar meu banho."

Lois deposita Lara nos braços de Lana e segue novamente em direção a sala, quando Lara chora mais uma vez. Lana tenta brincar com ela, acálma-la de alguma forma mas não adianta.

"É! Parece que ela não gostou muito de mim"

Lois volta mais uma vez e pega Lara.

"Por que você não me deixa quieta só uns minutinhos, hein? Eu só quero tomar um banho." Fala Lois para Lara que começa a rir, como se tivesse fazendo tudo aquilo de propósito.

Aproveitando a distração de Lois e Lana, Clark aquece a mamadeira com a visão de calor.

"Lois. Pode ir sossegada. Eu tomo conta dela"  
"Sério? Inclusive trocar a fralda"  
"É"  
"Valeu! Vou ficar te devendo essa Smallville." E Lois vai a caminho do seu tão desejado banho.

Enquanto Clark fica com Lara nos braços, que está tomando mamadeira, olhando-a com um olhar carinhoso.

continua... 


	5. Chapter 5

Todos estavam na sala, inclusive Lois que já haia tomado o seu banho.

"Tá agora que vocês já acordaram, alguém pode me dizer como ela veio parar aqui?" Pergunta Chloe.  
"Bem, alguém a abandonou numa das mesas do Talon. E como eu não sabia o que fazer vim pra cá"  
"É mas só temos que ficar com ela até segunda. Depois a xerife vai ver o que vai fazer com ela." Completa Clark.

Chloe olha pro relógio.

"Já tá na hora de ir. Meu pai já deve ter acordadado. E eu tô precisando muito de um banho. Lana você vem ou vai ficar mais um pouco"  
"Eu também já vou. Mais tarde eu venho aqui.Tchau Lois. Tchau Clark" Lana dá um beijo em Clark e sai.

"Tchau Lo. Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só ligar tá"  
"Tá bem Chlo"  
"Tchau Clark"  
"Tchau"

"Agora que elas foram embora eu volto a dormir"  
"Nada disso. Você tá aqui em casa e vai ter que providenciar o almoço e tomar conta dela, por que eu tenho que cuidar da fazenda"  
"Ok, Smallville! Mas não vai poder reclamar da comida não"  
"Tudo bem"  
----------

Na hora do almoço, Clark volta para casa e encontra pizza e refrigerante em cima da mesa.

"Lois!" "Eu tô aqui na sala"  
"Pizza"  
"Digamos que o almoço sofreu um pequeno acidente. Eu falei que você não podia reclamar do que eu fosse fazer, ou no caso, comprar"  
"Cadê a Lara"  
"Tá dormindo"  
"Lois, será que você pode me fazer um favor"  
"Depende"  
"É que como a Lana tá na cidade eu gostaria de sair com ela. Será que teria como"  
"Eu ficar sozinha com a Lara? Sem problemas. Nós até que estamos nos dando muito bem! Ela gosta de WhiteSnake"  
"Ela gosta"  
"É! Na verdade ela dorme ao som de WhiteSnake"  
-------

Clark chega em casa por volta das onze horas, ele e Lana tinham ido ao cinema. Ele estranha o silêncio na casa, e sobe as escadas em direção a seu quarto. Mas ele não entra, apenas fica observando Lois que estava brincando com Lara no colo. Ele não sabia o por que, mas olhar para as duas lhe transmitia uma certa paz, que ele nunca havia sentido antes. Lois estava tão serena com Lara no colo, parecia que realmente era mãe dela, um lado que ele não conhecia de Lois estava aflorando aos poucos. Por um momento ele desejou que aquela fosse sua família. Por um momento ele desejou que Lois fosse sua esposa.

continua... 


	6. Chapter 6

Manhã seguinte...

-Clark! Eu vou precisar ir no mercado comprar algumas coisas.  
-Tipo o que? Comida congelada?  
-Não engraçadinho! Papinha! Eu fiz uma pesquisa e descobri que apartir dos 6 meses as crianças têm de comer outras coisas. Por isso que a Lara come muito, só o leite não é suficiente. E eu achando que ela era algum filhote de urso que estava acumulando suprimentos para quando o inverno chegasse.

Clark às vezes se esquecia como uma simples pergunta dirigida a Lois, podria ter uma resposta tão grande.

-Smallville! Vou indo. A Lara tá lá em cima dormindo. Eu já troquei a fralda dela, mas mesmo assim é bom você olhar. Ah! E não esquece de dar a mamadeira às 10 horas, eu li também que os bebês tem que comer na hora certa. Não esquece tá? Ah! E se você fizer tudo direitinho eu até trago alguma coisa pra você. O que você prefere mordedor ou chocalho?  
-Lois!-Ele a empurra em direção a porta- vai logo antes qu eu chacoalhe a sua cabeça.  
-Tá legal! Eu trago o chocalho! -Lois sai e Clark fecha a porta.  
-  
Clark estava sentado, no sofá com Lana, enquanto brincava com Lara . O jeito que ele tinha com crianças deixava Lana fascinada.

-Você quer ter um?  
-Anh?- Clark havia ficado um pouco surpreso com a pergunta.  
-É! Você quer ter filhos? Construir uma família?  
-Claro! É claro que quero.- Ele olha pra Lara e a ve sorrindo. Um sorriso que ele já havia visto no rosto de alguém.  
-Lois!- diz ele sem querer.  
-O que?  
-Ela sorriu como a Lois.  
-Ah!

Lois chega nessa hora.

-Oi Lana! -Oi!  
-Smallville aqui tá o que eu prometi- Ela lhe entrega um chocalho.- E esse aqui é pra você!-diz ela enquanto entrega um pra Lara, que se esticava toda pedindo que Lois a pegasse no colo.  
-Parece que alguém aqui ganhou uma filha.-Clark dá um sorriso sarcástico.  
-Já que você tá achando graça... leva essas sacolas e coloca lá na cozinha.- diz ela sorrindo.

Ele sai contrariado, mas ao chegar na cozinha ri. Era incrível como ela sempre o vencia.

-Clark-gritava Lois!  
-O que foi?  
-Ela falou.  
-O que? Mas ela só tem 6 meses.-fala Lana.  
-E daí? Eu falei com 6 meses.  
-Agora tá explicado o porque você nunca fecha a matraca.  
-Ué! Eu tenho culpa de ter sido um bebê genial?  
-E o que ela falou?  
-Acho que foi "Cois" ou qualquer coisa parecida.  
-"Cois?  
-É! Eu nã entendi. Acho que ela misturou o meu nome com o da Chloe, ou então...Deixa pra lá-Lois achou melhor não falar que os nomes deles também formavam algo parecido.  
-Cois- diz Lara com um risinho.  
-Ela falou!- Comemora Clark -Fala de novo- diz Lois.  
-Cois- repete Lara.

E os dois ficam ali, parecendo pais de verdade, "babando" pela sua cria. Lana percebe que não tinha como lutar contra aquilo.

-Clark eu já vou! Tá na minha hora.  
-Já? está bem então.-Ele a acompanha até a porta.-Quando a gente se vê?  
-Eu não sei.Acho melhor não nos vermos mais.  
-Como assim? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?  
-Não. É só que eu tô sobrando. Você já tem a sua família Clark

Ela vai embora deixando-o sozinho.

continua... 


	7. Chapter 7

Clark entendia perfeitamente o que Lana havia dito. Ele nunca quis magoá-la, mas também não podia prosseguir numa relação sem futuro, na qual só ele sairia perdendo. Sabia que com Lois, ele não podia ficar na defensiva, pois acabaria perdendo-a. Clark teria que ousar. E ele estava disposto a fazer isso.  
-  
À noite os três estavam sentados no sofá assistindo Gênio Indomável.  
-Você não acha que deveríamos estar assistindo uma coisa mais apropriada pra idade dela?  
-Qual é Clark! O que você queria que eu alugasse? Branca de Neve? Barbie?  
-Não.  
-Então fica quieto! E assiste o filme. Além do mais eu acho que a baixinha gostou do Matt Damon.  
-Que outros filmes você trouxe?  
-A Identidade Bourne, A Supremacia Bourne e O Talentoso Ripley.  
-Acho que não é só ela que gosta do Matt Damon por aqui.  
-Eu juro que foi ela que escolheu todos.

Durante o filme Lara acaba adormecendo. Sem tirarem os olhos do filme, ambos acariciam o bebe, e suas mãos acabam se cruzando. Lois já ia tirando a mão quando Clark a segurou. O coração de ambos estava disparado. A troca de olhares foi inevitável. Clark inclina-se e a beija. Ela queria fugir, mas não dava por causa de Lara que estava em seu colo, e além do mais o beijo de Clark era algo incrivelmente bom, a fazia sentir algo até então, inédito dentro de si. Ela se rende ao beijo de Clark, que fica surpreso com a reação positiva da garota. Mal sabendo ele da luta que havia dentro de Lois. Ele para de beijá-la e encara seu rosto. Nessa hora, como se acorda-se de um sonho, Lois se afasta de Clark.

-Eu tenho que colocar ela pra dormir.

Lois vai para o quarto e coloca Lara na cestinha, que era o seu berço temporário. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho, ou um pesadelo, até por que no mundo real Clark nunca se apaixonaria por ela. Mas aquilo não era um sonho, e ela tinha que parecer o mais natural possível.  
-  
Na manhã seguinte Lois agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Até por que naquele momento su preocupação era outra. Não que os beijos de Clark, não lhe atordoassem os pensamentos, mas é que o fato de ter que se separar de Lara, mexia com ela e isso não dava pra negar.

-Hoje é o grande dia! -dizia ela enquanto descia as escadas com Lara no colo.  
-É! Vou sentir falta dela.  
-A gente tem mesmo que fazer isso?  
-Lois, a gente não.  
-Quer dizer, a gente nem sabe se alguém vai adotá-la, ou se ela vai ter bons pais. Pelo menos aqui ela teria tudo o que precisa.  
-Lois você não pode adotar uma criança. Eles dão preferência a casais.  
-Eu sei! Por isso que seria uma ótima idéia falar com os seus pais.  
-Os meus pais? Lois, eu não sei se eles vão querer uma criança.  
-Eles chegam hoje à noite, nós preparamos um jantar especial e falamos com eles.  
-Será que vai dar certo?  
-Não sei, mas eu estou disposta a tentar.  
-Você se apegou muito à ela, né?  
-Pois é! Eu não faço a mínima idéia do porquê.  
-Instinto maternal?  
-Talvez! Ou então, o desejo de me redimir com o mundo, com o meu pai, ou comigo mesma -Uma segunda chance pra não repetir os erros cometidos com a Lucy.  
-Exatamente!- ela o encara, e recebe dele um olhar solidário e apaixonado. Se continuasse ali, ela sabia perfeitamente o que iria acontecer.- Bem tá na minha hora. Tenho que abrir o Talon e vou aproveitar e ir lá na delegacia pra falar com a xerife.  
-Que horas você volta?  
-Lá pelas três. Você pode ir procurando algumas receitas da sua mãe. Quando eu chegar nós decidimos tudo, ok? Agora eu vou antes que eu chegue mais atrasada. Como eu gostaria de ter supervelocidade! Será que os meteoros poderiam fazer isso por mim? Tchau Clark!  
-Tchau.

continua... 


	8. Chapter 8

---------

Lois tentava ignorar o que estava sentindo, mas a verdade é que seus sentimentos por Clark estavam ficando cada vez mais claros, mas ela não tinha certeza se valeria a pena investir naquela relação. Aquilo era real, ou ela era apenas mais uma subistituta enquanto ele e Lana estavam separados?  
------

À noite Johnathan e Martha chegam em casa, e a encontram perfeitamente arrumada. Na cozinha, a mesa estava posta, arrumada para dois, aquilo os surpreendera. Qual seria o motivo de tudo aquilo?

-Mãe, pai! Que bom que chegaram. Como vocês estão?  
-Bem!  
-Olá Sr e Sra Kent!  
-Oi Lois. O que você faz aqui?  
-O Clark me pediu ajuda com a surpresinha.  
-Então o que temos para o jantar?-pergunta Jonathan curioso.  
-Nos acompanhem- fala Lois levando-os direto pra cozinha.-Sentem-se.  
- Lasanha?- falava Clark enquanto os servia.  
-Gostariam de um pouco de vinho?-perguntava Lois.  
-Não, obrigado. Eu quero estar sóbrio, para quando vocês forem falar o porque disso tudo.-Johnathan os pega de surpresa.  
-Pai, nós só queríamos fazer uma surpresa.  
-Filho, eu conheço você muito bem, e você também Lois. Digam, o que vocês querem?  
-É melhor irmos pra sala- sugere Martha, sabendo que aquela conversa seria bem longa.  
-  
-Um bebê? Vocês estão loucos?-Johnathan estava surpreso com a notícia, mas tentava manter a calma.  
-Seu pai tem razão. Um bebê é muito diferente de um cachorro.  
-Na verdade nem tanto assim, eles precisam de comida, carinho e de quem os limpe. -Mãe a Lois tem razão! Nós cuidamos sozinhos de Lara durante o fim de semana, e nos saímos muito bem.  
-Ela já têm até nome! -Sr e Sra Kent! Por Favor! Nós apenas queremos que ela fique em boas mãos. Se eu pudesse eu mesmo a adotava. Eu sei que vocês não me devem favores, na verdade é o oposto, mas é que eu e Clark nos apegamos demais a ela. E vocês preenchem perfeitamente o requisitos.

Johnathan e Martha se olhavam e olhavam para aqueles dois. Eles pediam algo diferente, talvez inconcebível. Eles, naquela idade, adotar mais um filho? No entanto, duas pessoas que aparentemente se odiavam, tinham preparado um jantar e convivido pacificamente, apenas para que eles ajudassem uma criança sem lar.

-Tragam ela pra cá - disse Johnathan.

Lois vai buscá-la. Ao verem, Martha e Johnathan ficam encantados. Ela era tão linda, tão esperta. Talvez aqueles dois tivessem razão. Não seria justo entregá-la a adoção. Jonathan olha para Martha entendendo perfeitamente o olhar de sua esposa.

-Nós podemos pensar no caso de vocês...

Um largo sorriso ia brotando na face daqueles dois jovens.  
-Vocês provaram que são responsáveis, e por isso terão que ajudar.  
-Quanto a isso, não precisa se preocupar Sr. Kent!  
-Pela manhã nós iremos falar com a xerife.  
-Obrigada!- Ela os abraçou, depois Clark fez o mesmo-Agora eu acho melhor eu ir lá em cima trocar a fralda dela.- Lois se retira.  
-Eu acho melhor ajudá-la- Disse Clark também se retirando e deixando seus pais, na sala, pensativos.  
-----

-Parece que nós conseguimos.  
-É! Valeu Smallville. Sua cara de cachorro abandonado ajudou bastante.

Eles sorriem e o silêncio constrangedor impera.

-Lois, sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite.  
-Tudo bem, Clark! Não se preocupe. Não vou falar nada pra ninguém. Eu sei que foi apenas um momento de fraqueza.  
-Lois, na verdade, não foi.- Após uma pequena pausa, ele continua- Eu acho que sinto isso à muito tempo, mas só pude descobrir isso nesses últimos dias. Eu vi um lado seu, que nunca imaginei que você tivesse. Tudo que nós passamos nesses 3 dias me fez pensar, sobre o meu futuro. E é isso que eu quero. Eu quero que esses 3 dias sejam a minha vida daqui por diante, mas só depende de você.  
-Nossa! Clark, eu não sei nem o que dizer.  
-Sim é uma opção, existe outra, mas vamos considerar apenas esta.  
-  
Após receber uma ligação da xerife, Martha vai até o quarto de Clark contar as novidade a eles. Ela abre a porta lentamente e apenas sorri com o que vê. Johnathan aparece e ela fecha a porta.  
-Está tudo bem?-pergunta ele preocupado.  
-Tudo perfeito!- ela diz com um grande sorriso, depois de beijar seu marido.

Enquanto isso, dentro do quarto, Lois ainda estava perdida, em meio aos beijos de Clark Kent. Ela o para, afinal ainda tinha que trocar Lara. Ele a ajudou, e depois os dois sentaram-se na cama e ficaram observando-a dormir. Clark coloca seu braço em volta de Lois, que repousa a sua cabeça no ombro de Clark. Ele deposita um pequeno beijo nos lábios dela, e depois volta a sua atenção, àquela que sem querer, havia prestado uma enorme ajuda para eles dois.

FIM! 


End file.
